


The Mysterious Thief

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Policeman and thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a young inspector in Scotland Yard. His last case concerns very artful robberies. Will he find who is this Mysterious Thief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fassavoy Fortnightly 6 on LJ.

"What did you find?"  
"Nothing, sir. It's like the necklace magically disappeared."  
"Dammit!" James threw his hat on the floor, under the astonished gaze of the red-head officer. Caleb was new and couldn't understand James' frustration.

James had been promoted four months ago as an inspector. The youngest ever at Scotland Yard. But after two weeks in the job, weird robberies started to happen. There was no clue, no witness, and thankfully no blood. It didn't take long for James to imagine that it was the same thief each and every time.  
The MO was quite disturbing. The future victim would receive a letter a few days prior. Most of the time they didn't call the police because they thought it was a prank, and James had to operate from scratch. But even when the police was informed, and agents were stationed in and outside the house, the object – either jewellery or a painting, always something of great value – was taken.  
It was the case with Mrs Jones' necklace, a huge diamond hanging from a golden chain. James and his team never noticed anything, and yet it was stolen. Right under their nose.

Lady January Jones called them as soon as her butler gave her the letter. She was very anxious because the necklace was her mother's, and the only memorabilia of her.  
James came with officer Till. Mrs Jones herself opened the door – the gorgeous young lady, with wavy blond hair and fair skin, was waiting for them. She was very attractive. But she wasn't bright enough for James' taste. His brilliant mind required someone of the same level. It wasn't even elitism, he was just quickly bored if he couldn't have a proper conversation with the person in front of him. And it seemed to be the case with Lady Jones.  
Installed in the living room, she presented him the letter, which he read and copied in his notebook. It was a simple warning: I'll steal your necklace before the end of the week. No signature, no sign of any kind on the paper. The ink was nothing special, and the paper quite ordinary. They couldn't find any fingerprint either. But the handwriting was of the Mysterious Thief. James had seen enough letters of the same type to recognise the delicate curve of the Fs.  
Mrs Jones brought James to her bedroom, where her necklace was confined in a pretty transparent box. She opened it with a strange-looking key she kept on a string around her neck and with a code typed on the golden panel next to the lock. 'Very smart' James thought. But would it be enough to stop the Mysterious Thief?  
They had a few days to be prepared, and James didn't waste time. He carefully checked the whole house, deciding where to have guards. He organised the best surveillance ever. Every hour, he would check the bedroom himself to be sure the necklace was still there. Mrs Jones had to be relocated in a smaller bedroom at the end of the hallway, because he didn't want to wake her up in the middle of the night. Everything was okay for two days.  
But twenty minutes ago, when he made his round, the nice piece of jewellery was gone. Immediately he had five officers in the bedroom to search for fingerprints, footprints, anything that could help this case. But there was nothing.

Defeated, James sat on the bed and took his head in his hands. Caleb looked at him but didn't know what to say, so he left the room.  
It was now quiet and warm. Calmly breathing in and out, James was finally able to recall everything that happened for the last hour. No one was allowed to enter the house that wasn't known by Mrs Jones. And no one got in the room except...  
'Shit!' James returned to the living room, where Mrs Jones was mourning the loss of her precious necklace.  
"How long has Erika been working for you?"  
"Who?" she asked, clearly troubled.  
"The chambermaid, Erika" James insisted.  
The blond lady searched her memory for a moment before answering. "About a week." Her mind seemed to catch up with James' own. "Actually I received the letter three days after I hired her." Maybe she wasn't lost, her mind seemed capable of great things. But James didn't have time for a flirt.  
He sighed. "Did you check her references?" Guilt was beginning to show its pointy nose. Of course he should have checked the employees himself, their past, their home. But at the time it didn't seem so important. They all looked like they had been there for quite some time.  
"She was sent by an agency. I even had to go to their office to sign papers." She frowned as if it had been an utterly tiring task. Mrs Jones was definitely not his type.  
"Give me the address." He may finally have a clue about this case. When Mrs Jones failed to produce the address immediately, he urged her. "Quickly!"  
Then he called Scotland Yard.  
"Inspector McAvoy's office, may I help you?"  
"Jenny? It's James. I need a team." He gave her the address, and left after saying goodbye to Mrs Jones. Outside, he gathered his officers together. They took off in two police vans. In the driver seat of the first one, James was hoping they weren't too late.

It was a little office on the second floor of a nice building in front of the Thames. James waited for the reinforcements in a nearby alley. Once two more vans got there, he crossed the road to the building with two dozen of policemen.  
"Caleb! Lucas! Nicholas! Come with me!"  
They climbed the stairs and broke the door. The office, a little room with a desk and a filing cabinet, was empty. But one of the windows was open, thin curtains floating in the wind.  
"Lucas, check the bathroom! Caleb, the closet" James ordered, then ran to the window. He looked outside, but there was no trace of anyone.  
"Sir?" Nicholas called.  
"Yes?"  
"Maybe you should look at this." The young officer's voice was strangely excited, and James turned around. In Nicholas' hand was an innocuous envelop. James took it nervously. On it was written 'To the inspector'.  
Now intrigued, James opened it to find a white sheet of paper. He read it.

_Dear Inspector  
I didn't think you would be able to find me so soon. I'll have to find another way to enjoy my little hobby.  
Do you play chess? I love it. It's a game of strategy, and it's very pleasurable with a good adversary. I intend to play the game until the end, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I.  
Yours,  
M._

An intense rage washed over James, and he almost crumpled the paper in his fist before he remembered it was a crucial evidence in his case. Though he doubted they would find anything on it that would help them find who that mysterious M was.  
After a thorough search of the office, they found a wig. Ginger hair. Erika had ginger hair. James had had the Mysterious Thief around him for three days.  
He went to the window once again and looked at the Thames. A delightful shiver ran down his spine. Maybe he had finally met with a mind as brilliant as his own.

 

From the rooftop of a nearby building, Michael observed the young inspector. Even from this distance, he could see the nice blue eyes and the perfect mouth. He didn't think he could enjoy this cat and mouse game more than he already did. But now, he was looking forward to devour the pretty mouse at the end of the game.  
"Until next time..." he whispered before he left the rooftop.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a bargain, really. But if this gets enough feedback - interested feedback - I might continue this story and make it my first multi-chapter fic in English (that is not a translation). I may have some ideas...


End file.
